I Won't Lose You
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Bella and Edward travel to Mystic Falls to see a doctor about Bella's cancer. There they meet the Salvatore brothers, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and face a few challenges and surprises.
1. Book Bella

Book Bella:

I fiddled with the ring Edward gave me. The diamonds sparkled so beautifully, I felt like I never wanted to put it down. When he proposed to me, he promised to love me now and forever, and I said yes. I love Edward, I do, it's just, it's scary. My life will never be the same again. When he promised to love me, he also made a deal with me. If I marry him, he'll change me. I wanted to think it over more but school was starting in 5 minutes and I still hadn't gotten my things yet. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and picked up my coffee. "I'm going to school, Dad," I whispered. Charlie was asleep and didn't want to wake him up.

I walked out of the house and got in Edward's car. He was looking perfectly giddy. He must be excited about the wedding. He began driving to the school.

"Alice has been making the arrangements on the wedding. She has already scheduled an orchestra, a priest, and catering. She is taking you dress shopping on Thursday and you should where sandals because she will probably make you pick out shoes. Alice created this list and she wants us to pick out which guests we want there. Here are choices of days the wedding can be on." He passed me the papers. This is getting a little overwhelming.

"And you need to sign these, and this, and this, you need to pick which one of these suits you best. Here are some chair arrangements, you can pick which one you like. We need to figure out the cakes. I actually have a friend who can help with that. And if you want entertainment for the after party-" I don't think he kept talking after that, or if he did, I didn't notice. I was starting to feel sick. "Pull over!" He pulled up to the curb and stopped the car. I jumped out and threw up all over the grass. Edward pulled my hair back. When I was finished, I ran into a nearby Seven-Eleven and freshened up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still felt sick but I had to go to school so I wasn't going to let it show.

I walked out of the bathroom and outside to find a worried Edward leaning on the side of his car. I came up to him and he embraced me. I could tell by his intense look he wanted me to spill the beans. I laid my head in his chest for a few seconds, not wanted to let go. Soon he pulled me up straight.

"Bella, what's going on, are you sick?" He felt my forehead for a fever.

"I don't think so,"I said, not even sure, "I mean, I felt fine this morning."

He began thinking, "Was it something you ate? What did you eat this week?" I scratched my chin trying to remember. I snapped my thumb and middle finger I finally, but surely remembered. "Mostly salad, burgers, pasta, I had shrimp at Angela's house, and some berry cobbler." He thought about it a little bit more.

"It could just be food poisoning or a fever but it's better safe than sorry. Would you like to see Carlisle? He is at home, he can take you right away."

"I don't know, I don't want to be a hand full, Edward. I'm okay, believe me. It's probably just a little fever."

I could tell he didn't believe me. How could he, I'm such a bad liar.

He answered in a very serious tone, "Please, Bella, we need to make sure your okay." I looked into his eyes and he was more than serious. I could tell we weren't going to be getting on with our lives until I listened and went to see Carlisle.

"Fine, but just this once." And with that, I agreed and went to Edward's house that evening. It was beautiful like always. So clean (unlike me and my dad's house). Edward and I went upstairs to see Carlisle. Ever since Edward and I formally met in biology class at school and Edward introduced me to his family they've been nothing but nice to me. Well, most of them at least. Rosalie still pretty much hates me. She told me a few days ago how she became a vampire and now all I feel is sorry for her. And now I know why she hates me so much, she envy's my life. All she wants is to be human again.

We went upstairs into Carlisle's office. The walls were a dark shade of red and against them were book cases that went up to the ceiling. There was a large selection of books with notes sticking out of them. Behind a large, wooden desk sat Carlisle, who seemed to be going through some old, crumbled papers. When he heard Edward knock on the door, (although the door was open and Carlisle could sense Edward from much farther away) Carlisle put his papers in his top right draw and looked up at us.

"Hello, Edward. Bella. What can I do for you?" His blond hair was smoothed back as always.

"Can you look at Bella, she was sick today and I need to know if it's serious." Right than I had to say something.

"But it's probably nothing," I began, "There's no need to look, I'm fine, I won't be any more of a bother than I already am." And this was true. I was a bother. For some reason, I was always such a handful. I'm always putting Edward and his family in danger, I can't be left alone more than three days without being preyed on, and I just can't fight on my own. This is where the change comes in. When Edward changes me I won't have to be saved any more. I can fight for myself.

"It's alright, Bella, I don't mind. Now, take a seat." For the rest of the evening. Edward explained my symptoms, I said I was fine, Edward told Carlisle to look at me anyway, I said I was fine. He ended up not having the equipment we needed so we went straight to the hospital, Edward's idea. It was going well at first but then I started throwing up in the bathroom. So Carlisle decided to give me a cat scan. It was all really downhill from there. When Carlisle left the room to go see what my results were, Edward and I sat down on a love seat. We had a brief make out section, which was the absolute highlight of my day, until Edward saw Carlisle walk into the room. We gave Carlisle are full attention although we both ached for each other's lips.

For some twisted reason, Carlisle wasn't saying anything. And neither was Edward. They were just giving each other intense looks. Just then, I got it. Edward was reading Carlisle's mind. Edward was getting all the information he needed about me, without me. I just kept starring at them as they ignored me. I was starting to get pissed. But I sat back, crossed my arms, and just waited. I realized how much I looked like a pouting baby and tried to look more like an eighteen year old. Finally, they were finished. I unfolded my arms and stood up as they did. Carlisle passed Edward a piece of folded paper. Edward looked shocked, I got nervous. This only happened when there was something he couldn't handle. Something he or Carlisle weren't in control of. I bit my lip, anxious for answers.

Edward and I didn't talk all the way home. We took his car since mine was still at my house. I was about to ask him about the results but every time I tried he turned up the radio or got out of the car for gas. When we got home we tip-toed up the stairs, careful not to wake Charlie up from his midnight nap. Edward and I laid down on my bed. I tucked my head into his chest and he played with strands of my hair. The silence was unbearable until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, tell me what happened!" I jumped up at the sound of my own voice.

"What do you want to know?" Stalling. Trying to make me forget about the fact I threw up two times today. Like a could ever forget that.

"Don't do that. Don't stall. I want to know what happened and I want straight answer. No sugar coating." He sighed and took out a letter from his pocket then handed it to me. I took the paper, took a deep breath, and braced myself for the worst. I unfolded the note and instantly my eyes were glued to the foggy, blue paper. It said:

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan,_

_We regret to inform you that the results of your testing has been severe. You have a type of cancer. This note is to inform you that you need to come in for chemotherapy. We have sent more information about when you should come in to your email address. Again, we are very sorry for the results that have been given to you and please have a nice day._

_Sincerely__, Dr. Carlisle. _

I didn't realize it but I was crying. The pillow on my lap was wet with tears. This just didn't seem right. This can't be right. They must have gotten me mixed up with some other girl. How could this be? After everything I've already been through, how could cancer be added to the list? And I'd be putting Charlie through all of it too. I already made him worry about the Edward leaving incident. And Mom. Oh, Mom. I felt like I wanted to explode. I wanted to through everything in my room at the wall and fall on the floor and cry my eyes out. Edward grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. I wet his shirt with my tears. He kissed my head and hugged me. "Can't I become a vampire now?" I sounded like a frightened child but of course, inside I was.

"It won't work, the pressure will just kill you." Crap. Then I remembered. I need to see Jake. I sat up, sniffed, and wiped my eyes on my blanket.

He asked, "What are you doing?" I slid on my brown hoody and pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"I'm going to see Jake, do you know where my keys are?" He picked them off the floor next to my bed and put them in my palm. I put on my shoes and ran down the stairs. My car was parked behind Edward's so I took the spare key he gave me and started his car up. It was a quiet drive to Jacob's house since I was trying to hold in my tears. I don't know why, I was alone so it didn't really make sense to me. When I got to Jake's house I went to the back and slipped into his half cracked window. Jacob was sleeping on his couch/bed watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer on his tiny TV. I shook him awake.

"Jake," I whispered. I would have been louder but I didn't want to wake Billy Black. He woke up with a start and almost knocked me across the room. When he realized it was me and not some vampire, he put his hand over his chest and said, "God, Bella, don't do that! I almost hit you!" He yelled in a hushed whisper. But I didn't have time for apologies. I needed to tell him.

"Jake, I need to tell you something." I searched for the right words to tell him but nothing came up. I planned this whole thing in my mind on the trip here. Why does this have to be so freak'n hard? "What? Are you pregnant?" He said sarcastically. I punched him playfully in the arm, but then my hand ached.

"Be serious."

He made a serious face, "I am serious. Now, what's going on?"

I told him everything that night. Tears were shed, words of comfort were given. I think we also woke Billy up. I fell asleep at his house. I think I cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning and Jacob wasn't there. My phone rang. The caller's ID said it was Edward. I answered.

"Hello?" I still had my morning voice.

"Bella! I have great news!"

"What?" A little more snap in my voice than I intended.

"I found I doctor who can help you. Her name is Dr. Meredith Fell and she lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's a far way away but it will all be worth it when your cured. Meet me at the airport in twenty minutes. Don't pack, we can just buy things from there." I didn't show it but I was whooping inside. This is great. I won't have to worry about saying my goodbyes every night if what Edward says is true. I can visit Jake everyday for the rest of my life. I can become a vampire like Edward and be with him for all eternity. All I wanted to do just then was stand up on the bed and start jumping like a maniac. But I contained myself. I did jump out of bed though and thanked Edward for all he had done for me then hung up. I was almost out the door when I remember Jake. I wrote him a note then drove straight to the airport.


	2. Book Damon

Book Damon

I stepped onto the pavement in front of Elena's house and knocked. I tapped my sexy leather boots on the ground while a waited for someone to finally open the door. When they did, it was Elena, "What do you want, Damon?"

"What, no hello kiss?" Obviously, this made her uncomfortable because we had kissed just a year and a half ago. She looked back and closed the door quietly. And in a whisper she said, "Your not suppose to be here, you want another fight with you brother?"

"Don't worry. It's just some nasty business," I said while I put up my hands, defending myself. She looked at me like she thought I was planning something against Stefan. She grabbed her jacket, her weapons bag, and got in my car. When we got on the road I noticed she was trying not to make a contact with me. I noticed that because every time I looked at her she got really interested in her right pant leg.

"You know you can't keep avoiding me," she suddenly picked up her phone and started looking at something. I snatched her phone. "Damon!" I looked at the screen with one hand on the wheel. The phone was out of power, like I thought. I through the phone back on her lap. She had an apologetic look on her face. I stepped on the brake. Elena's head went forward then snapped back.

"What was that all about!?" She yelled. I pointed to the figure in front of the car. It was Stefan. He walked up to my window with the serious Stefan look and said, "Damon."

"Stef."

"It's good to see you. I'm glad you came." Elena watched us talk.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing else to do in LA that I haven't done already," LA was a real bore after the first six months. I was planning on leaving but my good, old brother called me.

"How have you been?"

"Can we stop with the small talk, you didn't call me for chit chat." I gestured for him to move and opened the car door. He passed me a dust.

"What's the dust for?"

"It's not dust, Bonnie made it for us. We can't get in without it. I'll explain when and if we get in." Elena, Stefan, and I went into a sort of tunnel that led underground. Stefan gave Elena and I lanterns and we walked through until we got to a cave. The cave reminded me of the one when Klaus was still alive. It told the story of the Mikelson's past. That was a time I try not to remember. Soon, we realized it actually was just like the cave. It had markings on the walls except they didn't tell a story. They looked like witch markings.

"What is this?" I asked Stefan, not happy that we were back to all of this. But I always wanted to get back in the fight.

"Their Quileute drawings. The Quileutes are a wolf pack. But their not actual werewolves like Tyler used to be, more like shape shifters. Of course, their bite is still as deadly to you and I, Damon, as Tyler was. The most recent pack of the Quileutes live in Forks, Washington. They won't be a problem to us unless they ever get finished with the cold ones there. The problem however, is that some people are trying to get their power."

Elena stepped in there, "Do we have any leads on who these people are?"

"Not many, but we got Bonnie to do a locator spell so we might know soon," answered Stefan. I looked at the drawings in disgust. I remember the last time I was bitten by a werewolf, not pretty.

"Do you think they have a witch on there side, because Bonnie could interfere with the witch's signal," said Elena.

"No, that would be stupid, remember the last time Bonnie tried to do that?" I asked Elena. Stefan called me about three months ago to update me on all things Elena. He also mentioned how they asked Bonnie to do a spell to get between a witch and her spell. She ended up in the hospital and it didn't work. Elena gave me the it-was-just-a-suggestion look.

"So, why did you call me down for this? You've done this kind of crap without me before," I asked Stefan. He was still going over the Quileute drawings.

"Well, if wolves are going to get involved in this, we need all the help we can get."

Bonnie P.O.V

I walked across a path of gates. It was foggy so I couldn't see a thing. I trudged across the dirt looking for something to understand what was going on. Suddenly, the ground began shaking. I tried to grab a gate to keep sturdy but they had all disappeared. It seemed like I was getting lower when I realized I was sinking. I was sinking straight into the ground when I got to the point that only my head was sticking out I saw something in the mist. I looked closely. It was a man and a woman. The man was very pale, he looked like a cold one. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes and was holding the man's arm. What is this?

I woke up with a start. I was relieved to know it was just a nightmare, but that didn't mean it wasn't real. I got dressed and drove over to the tunnel with the Quileute drawings. They weren't there. They must have already gotten back to Stefan's house. I drove there and rang the doorbell. Damon answered the door. "Hello, Bonnie, how are things?"

"I'm not here for you, Damon." I walked passed Damon into the house and into the living room. Elena was sitting there talking to Stefan and Caroline about the drawings.

She said, "I think maybe we should see if this ever happened before, I mean I could-" Then she noticed me. "Oh, Bonnie, hi." There wasn't time for "how was your day" or "how are things with you and your boyfriend." No, I needed to tell them straight away about the nightmare.

"The cold ones are coming to Mystic Falls." They all had a puzzled look on there faces. They were probably all thinking, "Why would the cold ones come here?"

"Why?" Asked Stefan.

"I don't know," I replied, "But whatever is it can't be good."

"May'be their just here for the tourist attractions," said Caroline. But we all knew the cold ones wouldn't come here for just tourist attractions.

I remembered something in the dream, the girl, "There was also a woman."

"Woman?" asked Damon.

"Yes," I said, "She was holding the cold one's arm." Elena didn't think this was too weird, since she was dating a vampire herself, "Do you think they are together?"

"Possibly," Damon added in, "Only one way to find out. We wait for this guy and his girlfriend to get in town then we lock him up and see what he wants.

"Well, that's a problem, you don't know what he looks like and I can't do a locator spell without something that he had." They all thought for a minute then Caroline had an idea, "How about we find the girl? We could go through some files from Forks and find the girl. Of course, you'd have to do this, Bonnie, since you were the only one who saw her."

"That's a great idea, I'll start this afternoon, after I find some more information about the Quileutes," I told them.

Damon's P.O.V

Tomorrow Bonnie is sending me on watch, apparently, I have to go to the airport and watch everyone who gets of the planes. Anyone who looks the slightest bit suspicious I have to take a picture of.

Tomorrow

Just stole Elena's camera. On my way to the airport. It's gonna be a long day.


	3. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Please Review! I hope this chapter was appealing to you!**

Bella's P.O.V

"Welcome to Mysytic Falls. Please remember for your luggage and thank you for riding Air Putango."

Edward and I got off the plane. The airport was crowded and I was almost carried away.

Edward opened the glass door for me and said, "We' ll be staying with a friend of mine. He lives near a high school so maybe you would like to attend."

I was confused, "How long will we be here?"

"Just a few weeks, maybe a month. You need to understand this might take time, Bella."

Down the rode was a Toyota store. Edward and I walked over there and rented a sliver convertible. I thought it was a little over the top but i didn't mind.

He drove for about an hour before arriving on a long street.

When we got out of the car, Edward led me to a house. It was red and white and had a tall, spiky gate in front. The gate had a nine locks, was it really that dangerous around here?

Edward came up to the gate and rang a bell on the left side. We waited for a few seconds before a tired man came out. He walked up to the gate.

"Can I help you?" He stared at my wrist for a second, but as soon as I covered it up with my hand he drew his attention back to Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen, a friend of Isobel's, is she here right now?"

There was an uncomfortable silence from him.

"She died, a while ago, did you know her?"

"She was a friend from college," Edward lied.

The man unlocked the gate which was a two minute process then put out his head for Edward.

"I'm Rick, Rick Saltzman." Edward took it.

"Nice to meet you, this is Bella Swan, may we come in?" Rick nodded then gestured for Edward and I to walk inside. His house was old and dusty, as if he hadn't been living in there for a while.

"Would you like a drink?" Not a very good question to ask a vampire. "I have water but if you want something else I have beer."

"No thank you, would you like anything, Bella?"

"Water's fine, thanks," I answered. Rick went into the kitchen to and began pouring me some spring water. Edward followed him. They were talking about something that I couldn't hear. While they were talking, I scanned the house. I caught my eye on a trunk. It was filled with wood. I examined it more and realized they were wooden stakes. Who is this guy?

Edward and Rick came back into the room. Rick put the water on the table for me. While Edward spoke Rick caught me eyeing the trunk. He rushed over to the trunk and slammed it shut. "Sorry about that," he began, "It's just a little hobby of mine." He carves stakes for a hobby?

"It's okay," I said.

Edward must have noticed because he gave me an unsure glance.

"So, Bella, I talk it over with Mr. Saltzman and he has been so generous as to let us stay here for a while."

"Oh, that's great," I said with a little less enthusiasm then I was hoping for so I added a, "Thank you so much for letting us stay."

When we unpacked, Edward told me that we would see Dr. Fell on our third day here because she's out of town at the moment. Tomorrow, I have decided I will started school, but only if Edward comes to. He agreed like I knew he would.

Edward and I slept in a guest room that night. Well, I slept he laid there and watched me sleep. I was nervous about sleeping because of that trunk I say today.

I know that guy is involved with vampires but what were the stakes about?

Doesn't he know you kill a vampire by ripping him apart and burning the pieces? If he is a vampire hunter he must not be a very good one. Mystic Falls doesn't seem like the best place to be right now.

Rick's P.O.V

I know he's a vampire. But probably one of the Cold Ones. Not a normal vampire like Damon or Stefan.

But that girl, Bella. She's human. Why is she hanging around that vampire? Can Cold Ones compel? No, they can't.

Then why is she with him? Is he holding her against her will. Must be, he's probably feeding on her like a year round snack. But she seemed so calm.

Like nothing was happening. I know what that was on her wrist, it was a vampire bite. I'll have to kill him.

I read it before when I was still studying them. You have to rip them apart then burn the pieces.

This may be hard, since some Cold Ones have interesting powers and I have no idea if and what his power is.

I might have to talk with Elena and the other to kill him, but I have to kill him whatever happens.

Bella P.O.V

Morning. I wake up in bed and look to my side. Edward's gone. Panic hits me. What if Rick tried to kill him? I jump out of bed and start yelling for Edward. Without changing I run downstairs calling for him.

"Edward!"

I spotted Rick and almost push him.

"Where is Edward?! What have you done to him?!"

He looks as me confused.

I'm about to yell at him again when Edward comes in from outside.

"Bella! Are you okay? I heard you calling me?"

Oh no. I yelled at him and he didn't do anything to Edward. I blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Rick, I guess I'm just tired."

He looked at me like I was crazy but pretended to be okay with it. "Don't mention it, it's fine."

I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I've got to get out of here, not forever, just for right now. I don't want to have to spend the morning with him after that little freak out.

Edward and I left the house after I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. He drove us to school which was only a few blocks away so we could have walked.

I was feeling little worried about being the new girl in the middle of the school year but it was nothing I hadn't done before.

It was going to be easier though because I had Edward with me.

Edward parked in the school parking lot. It looked a lot like my old school except for the fact it was a lot sunnier here. I got my back pack and opened the door.

"I'll pick you up when school's over." Edward stayed where he was sitting.

I closed the door, "What do you mean, aren't you coming with me?"

"It's to sunny outside, Bella, next time okay. If it gets a little darker." I forgot.

Edward can't go out in the sun or he'll sparkle and get caught. And the Volturi will probably get involved. I sighed.

"Fine, see you later, love you," I said than gave him a kiss.

"Love you too," he said back as I got out of the car.

I closed the door and waved while he drove away.

A half an hour later at lunch I realized people were staring at me. I tried to ignore but my attention was brought to a girl.

She got up from her table and stormed towards me.

"Can I sit here?"

"Be my guest," I told her.

"I'm Elena by the way, and your Isabella?"

"Bella. From Forks, Washington. Is there something bothering you? You looked pretty angry."

"Oh, it's just some guy, Damon Salvatore, he's such a dick."

"What'd he do?"

"He just can't do anything right. Stefan told him to do this one simple thing but he can't do it because he thinks everything's a joke."

"Who's Stefan?" I asked, getting a little bit lost.

"He's my boyfriend. Stefan and Damon are brothers. Damon's older but he's so immature sometimes."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Although that was a exaggeration. I know what a real nightmare is like and this isn't one of them.

Elena looked back at her table. There were four people before and now there are only three.

"Oh look, Damon's gone. You want me to introduce you to some of my friends?"

Um, no. "Sure," I replied.

We walked over to her table. There was a blond girl, a boy who reminded me a lot of Edward, and a brunette.

"Guys, this is Bella, she's transferred here from Forks, Washington. Bella, this is Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie."

Caroline stood up first. "It's so nice to meet you, Bella, I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends."

Stefan stayed in his seat. "Hi, Bella."

Bonnie just looked at me for a few seconds. As if she was trying to read my mind. Then she looked at Stefan.

They exchanged glances.

I was about to sit down when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Charlie.

Oh, no. I forgot all about Charlie. I remembered to give Jake a note but forgot about my own father. What am I going to do?

"Excuse me, I need to take this."

"Are you coming back afterwards?" Asked Caroline. I could tell she was the friendly type.

"No, sorry, I have class after this, see you later."

"Bye," said Elena."

I walked outside to speak with Charlie. This wasn't going to be good.

"Hello?"

"BELLA, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I meant to leave you a note but I forgot."

"You forgot?! That's your excuse?! That you forgot?! You listen to me, your going to march yourself home now, right now! And if I find out that that damn boyfriend of yours is behind this whole mess then believe me, there will be hell to pay!"

"Dad, I'm sorry, and it wasn't Edward's fault. I asked him to take me here."

"Where are you anyway?!"

"Mystic Falls," I said then waited for him to yell again.

"What! That's in Virginia, do you realize that Bella?"

"Yes, Dad, I do, and I'm sure mom would be okay with it. But if you want me to I'll call her and ask for her permission."

"No, what I want you to do is come home right now."

I thought for a second.

"No, Dad, I'm staying here."

Then I hung up.

Elena's P.O.V

Damon sat back down with everyone. He looked at Bonnie.

"What's with you?"

"That girl," she began, "Bella, she's the girl I saw in my dream."

"So that means the cold one's in town?" I asked.

"Exactly, he's not here because of the sun. He'll sparkle and people will notice," said Stefan.

Damon cracked up, "Wait, he sparkles. That's hilarious."

"This is serious, Damon, your lucky we even found her, if we didn't there would be a lot of trouble because of you."

Damon was supposed to be waiting for the cold one and his girlfriend to get into town but he left to go get a drink at a bar.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Did you see you bite on her arm, he bit her," Stefan announced.

"By why is she still with him? Cold ones can't compel, can they?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Stefan said.

"We should talk with Rick about this, he's read a lot about the Cold ones."

"I'll go tonight," I said.


	4. My Sick Captor

**Please Review, I really hope you like this chapter. Soon, the real drama will begin, not in the next chapter but soon, here comes JACOB!**

Elena's P.O.V

_Day Three_

I rang the doorbell. No one answered. Again I rang it. Someone came to the door.

She wore a auburn robe and her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. It was Bella.

"Bella?"

"Oh, hi, Elena. What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously she just woke up and she's still tired.

"I was about to ask you the very same thing. Do you know Rick?"

She came outside and closed the door behind her.

"Edward was friends with his wife and she died so Mr. Saltzman let us stay here for a few weeks."

"Isobel?" I asked. It had been a year or so since I'd seen her. My biological mother died a few years after becoming a vampire.

"Yea, you know her?"

"A little, just barely."

"Er, I'm sorry for your loss, you want to come in?"

"Sure." Bella and I went into the house. Is she really dating the cold one?

I can understand if she's dating a vampire, I'm dating one myself, but dating a cold one? Cold ones have no control whatsoever.

I followed Bella up the stairs into the room her and her boyfriend were staying in. He wasn't there.

"Where's you boyfriend?"

"Edward? He, uh, went to go get food." I could tell she was lying. She's not very good at it.

"So, did you come to see Mr. Saltzman?"

"Yeah, do you know where he is?' I asked. She sat down on her bed and I sat next to her.

"I think he's in his office. He's always in there. That guy gives me the creeps."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we first came here, I sat down in the living room and there was a trunk. It was full of wooden stakes. He told me it was a hobby of his."

"That's weird," I said, knowing well those were used to fight vampires.

"Can we go see Rick?"

"Sure, follow me."

Bella and I went downstairs and to Alaric's door. We knocked and waited for a second.

"Who is it?" He finally asked.

"Bella and Elena."

I heard him move things across the room, shove papers into tiny spaces.

He came to the door.

"Elena? Hi, hello Bella."

"Um, hi, Mr. Saltzman," said Bella, nervously.

"Hi, Rick, can I come in?"

"Sure, Bella, can Elena and I speak in private?"

"Yeah, see you later, Elena."

I waved. Alaric and I went inside his office.

"What's wrong?"

"Why's Bella here? Do you know she's dating a cold one?"

"Of course I know," he answered.

I was confused.

"Then why would you let them stay here?"

"I'm conducting a plan to kill him."

"Funny, I came here to do the very same thing."

"Do you need my help?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can handle other vampires but cold ones, we hardly know anything about them." He opened a book and pointed to a page.

"You see this, these are Quileute Legends. It tells everything about cold ones from how to kill them to there powers. If I can find out if or what power he has, then we can kill him for sure. But I can't do that until I know."

"The other's and I will find out."

I looked in a corner of my eye and notices empty tequila bottles.

"Um, Alaric, are you okay, you seem a little-"

"I'm fine, I have a copy of this book so take it and call me tomorrow to tell me what you've found out."

I took the book. I was still worried about him. He's always cooped up in his house and he's quit working as a history teacher at my school.

He's been in a depression every since his girlfriend, Meredith Fell, broke up with him because he was spending to much time hunting vampires.

In my opinion I think its a stupid reason. It's what he does and he's protecting her and everyone else by doing it. Plus, Alaric's a great guy.

I walked to the door and met Bella there.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got a doctor's appointment."

"Want me to drive you," I asked. I thought maybe I could get something out of her about Edward.

"No thanks, Edward's driving me. See you at school." She walked across the street and got into the car.

Bella kept her eyes on me and waved then turned to Edward.

And out of the blue, she screamed. Edward put a cloth on her mouth. Chloroform. She was instantly knocked out.

I ran to the car but it began driving. With the car in front of me, I tried to make out the Edward's face. He was smiling.

That smug smile that was so familiar, it looked like-

Damon.

Bella's P.O.V

I slowly blinked my eyes open.

I was in Edward's car, sprawled over the seats in the back.

The car was still driving and it was making me dizzy.

I sat up, trying to see outside the window. We were on the highway.

By the look of the sky I could tell it was the middle of the day. Which means I've been riding in this car for about six hours.

I tried to get a closer look at my captor but not to my surprise, he saw me through the rear view mirror.

"Awake are we?"

I bit my lip.

"I'm Damon. Very, nice to meet you."

Damon? Where have I heard that name before? Oh, yeah, Elena mentioned him. He was the guy who made her angry at lunch two days ago.

What is he doing in Edward's car? And why does he want me?

"Where a-are we?"

"Well, Swan Princess, we're on our way to New Jersey. There's a little bar there where we could both use a drink."

This must have something to do with Edward. Why would he want me any other way? Unless he's a vampire.

But why didn't he shine when I got in the car this morning?

His phone rang.

Making sure I wasn't seen, I peeked over the front seat to see the caller ID. It was Elena. He ended the call.

I need to get out of here. Keeping quiet, I searched for something to use. Anything. Then I remembered. My pepper spray. I brought my can from home.

Just in case.

I left it in the pouch on the back of the driver's seat.

As I slipped my hand into the pouch I kept my eyes on Damon.

He was paying most of his attention to the messages on his phone while paying the slightest bit of attention to the road.

Damon turned onto an exit and onto a small road.

Perfect.

I couldn't spray him on the highway because we would get into a car crash.

When I saw that there weren't any cars on the road, I unbuckled.

As he drove I shook the can and sprayed it into his eyes.

He didn't scream, shout, or even cringe.

All he did was push me into the passenger seat and say, "What the hell, Bella?"

All I could say was," Wh-why didn't that hurt?"

"I don't know, Bella, why did you spray me with a can of pepper spray?" He said, a bit annoyed.

He must be a vampire. That's exactly what happened to James, he was distracted for a second then he got angry. No, that can't be right.

After that failed attempt at escaping and he got over it, he grabbed a bag off the car floor and tore the top off with his teeth.

"Eat up."

"Beef Jerky?"

"It's either that or mud, your choice, Swan Princess."

"Stop calling me that," I snapped.

"Feisty one, aren't we."

"And aren't you annoying," I retorted.

About 20 minutes of these snappy remarks later, we arrived at the bar. It was small but very well built.

"Let's go."

We went inside and he made me sit on a stool with him.

"So tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well, shouldn't you already know, you only kidnapped me." He laughed at this.

That really irritated me.

"What can I get you? Said the bartender.

He told him he wanted fifteen shots of tequila.

The bartender went to make it.

"Why am I here?

"What's the rush?" He answered in a amused tone.

"Damn you."

He laughed again.

"Fifteen shots," the bartender said as he put them on the table.

"So, Bella, tell me about your boyfriend?"

So this is about Edward.

I took a shot and drank it.

"No."

"Why be so secretive?"

We both drank another.

When we both drank most of the shots, I said, "Tell me about yourself first."

"Thanks, but no."

"If you tell me about your past then all tell you about mine," I bribed.

"I'm a vampire."

"No your not," I said, swallowing another.

"What makes you so sure, I am gorgeous, after all."

My laugh turned into a burp. We both cracked up.

"First of all, vampires can't go in the sun. If you knew what a real vampire was, you'd know how there skin sparkles in the sunlight," I pointed out.

"I think it's funny," Damon drank another, "vampires, sparkling, it's like some corny movie."

I pouted as I laid my shot glass back on the bar table.

"Come on, it didn't even seem a little bit corny when you decided to date a cold one, I mean, their ridiculous."

"Edward isn't corny! Just shut up!" Everyone stared. When I realized they were I hid my face in my hands.

He kept poking at me, trying to get me out of the cave.

"What if I said I was sorry?" He said, although I knew he was trying to contain his laughter. I blushed with embarrassment.

His phone rang again. This time I noticed the ring tone was "Sexy Back." Looking over his shoulder I saw it was Elena. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Your interrupting a very special event, can you call back later?"

Elena spoke.

"Elena, I've got it all under control."

"No, that won't happen."

"Don't be such a worry wart."

"OKAY, I get it, okay, bye, sweetheart."

I heard her say "ugh" before hanging up the phone.

"What'd she say," I asked.

"She's thinks Edward's going to come a rescue you."

"She's probably right," I mumbled.

"Yeah, well I'm not afraid," he said in a womanizing tone.

"You should be."

"Why?"

"Because Edward is very protective, one time-"

"Ooh, do tell, I would love to learn who is Bella Swan and her twisted boyfriend," he said, teasing. This guy is unbelievable.

"Elena's right, you are a dick."

He drank another shot. "Looks like I hit a nerve there, I-" but then his phone rang for the second time. He whispered, "what the hell."

"What, Stephan?"

"Where are you?!"

"I'm doing what you asked me to do."

"I asked you to watch her not kidnap her!"

Do they think I can't hear them? I can here Stephan right through the phone. Why did he ask Damon to watch me? Oh, Edward, please come.

"Bring her back to Virginia now, Damon!"

"Fine, give Elena a kiss for me," he said just before Stephan hung up.

Damon sat on his chair to think for a minute then said, "I guess we have another rode trip ahead. Idiot brother wants you home."

Damon and I got back in the car and he drove back to Virginia.


	5. My Savior

Bella P.O.V

Damon drove me back to Mystic Falls. But he said he's taking me back to his house.

Oh, joy.

Damon and I got out of the car and walked up the three steps to his door.

He unlocked the door and we both went inside. He had a beautiful, Victorian mansion.

We walked into the kitchen to find Elena and her boyfriend, Stephan sitting at the table. When she noticed me she got up and hugged me.

"Are you okay, Bella, did Damon hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," I assured her. I could tell she didn't believe me, but for some reason, she was looking me up and down.

Once she finished her inspection, she gestured for me to sit between her and Stephan as she glared at Damon.

"What?"

"What do you think? You kidnapped Bella and if you haven't noticed, that's illegal."

"No body cares whats illegal anymore, Elena, and this needed to be done. You and Stephan just sit around waiting and watching it was time I took this matter into my own hands."

She continued glaring at him in anger.

A few minutes later Damon left to see Rick, or they said Alaric, I'm not really sure which one is his real name. I wonder how Damon knows about vampires. Did he really think I would believe him? I know what a real vampire looks like. And...

"Huh?

Stephan was talking to me, "I said, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm good, I was just thinking." Silence. Their not a very talkative bunch. Why were they watching me anyway?

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

Then I remembered something.

"Can I call me someone?"

Elena reached into her back jean pocket.

"Of course, you can use my cell phone," she said as she passed the blue touch screen phone to me. I went into the other room and sat on their stairs. Dialing the number I thought, answer, Edward, please answer. After a second he answered the call and I smiled with relief.

"Edward? Thank god."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward where have you been, I was kidnapped," I whispered, careful not to be loud enough for Elena and Stephan to hear.

"What?! Are you okay!?"

"Yes, I'm okay, it was this guy at school."

"I'll come and get you, that guy better run."

"His brother made him bring me back to Mystic Falls but he took me back to his house. Where were you?'

"I was hunting, I'm sorry it took so long, I'll come in get you, where are you?"

"2104 Maple Street."

"Okay, I'm coming."

We both exchanged our "byes' than he hung up. That explains a lot, Edward was hunting, I just wish he had come back sooner.

I brought the phone back to Elena. She took it and looked at it under the table.

I could tell she was seeing who I called. I'm not stupid.

The doorbell rang, that was fast.

I walked and met Damon at the door. He gave me a sexy one end smile and I could barely keep mine from showing.

I don't know why, but even though this guy captured me. I really like him. What am I saying? I love Edward and Damon's an ass.

Damon opened the door and an angry Edward came busting in.

Edward put his hand around Damon's neck then pinned him to the wall.

"How dare you?!"

"Edward no-" but I was cut off by Damon grabbing Edward a smashing him into the wall. I shrieked.

Damon's a vampire? How is that possible? Damon let go of Edward and he was on the floor, his face cracked.

With my hand over my mouth I looked at him in horror. Edward was healing, but really slowly.

"Elena!" I yelled. Elena came running in and saw Edward on the floor. She ran up to Edward to see if he was okay but steadily backed away.

"Damon, what did you do?" Elena asked calmly.

"I just answered the door and in came angry vampire. I didn't start the fight."

She gave him a hard to believe look as I ran over to Edward. He still wasn't waking up.

"What-What's wrong with him," I asked, tears swelling up in my eyes.

Stefan came over to Elena, "Take her upstairs, it's alright to tell her. We'll take care of him."

Elena walked over to me and took my hand.

"Come on, Bella, it'll be okay, come with me."

Despite how I wanted to stay there, hold on to Edward until he awoke, I got up and took Elena's hand.

She took me upstairs to her room.

I was given tissues and a mug filled with coffee.

Elena sat on the bed next to me.

"You know, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"What?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"That I had to tell someone about vampires, it happened before with my Aunt Jenna."

There was a silence.

"I already know about vampires, Elena."

"You do? But then why are you dating _him_?

"I love him," I told her. She tried to hide her disgust.

"He's a cold one, Bella, you shouldn't be messing around with them."

"I get it, but that's not going to change anything."

More silence. I don't think Elena likes what I was saying.

"How come Damon told me he was a vampire?"

"He told you that?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I don't believe him, I know what real vampires are like."

Elena thought about something.

"Bella, there are two types of vampires. Cold Ones and the normal vampires that live here. No offense, I'm not calling Edward a freak but it's better you stay away from him."

"So, Damon was telling the truth?" I asked, trying to grasp exactly what she was saying.

"Yep."

"So there are vampires all over town?"

"Not that we know of, just Damon, Stefan, Caroline, but there may be originals still in town."

"What are originals?"

"Originals are the first vampires, there the same kind of vampire as Stefan but they are stronger, faster, they can go in the sunlight, and they can't be killed by the usual stake."

Now I understood why Alaric had that trunk full of stakes, he must be a vampire hunter. I'm still going to watch out for him.

"There are also witches, warlocks, and werewolves," Jacob.

"Tyler was a werewolf but he was bitten by a vampire and he became a hybrid. A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire so we try to stay away from them on the full moon.

Witches and warlocks can be good or evil, Bonnie is a witch, but there no need to be afraid, she's good."

This is all kind of confusing. All of what I thought was real, has now changed. Werewolves who only change on the full moon, I thought there was only Jacob.

And vampires who are staked and die or burn in the sunlight. It was like I was in a story book.

I never though anyone could be stronger or faster than Edward, but I was proven wrong today. Witches and warlocks just seemed even crazier.

What is this, Halloween?

There's no such thing as magic. Let alone spells.

Elena must have noticed I was getting a little confused because she reached under her bed and pulled out two books with green leather covers.

"These are my diaries, I keep my thoughts in this one and I was going to use this for something else but you can have it.

It helps to right down everything that happens and how you feel when all of this commotion's going on. Here."

She gave me the book. The book was shut with a silver buckle and the pages were designed with a beautiful, swirl print.

Diaries aren't my type.

"Thanks a lot but diaries aren't for me," I told her.

"Come on, just try it, it really does help." I wanted to say no again, but she's been really nice so far.

"Fine."

Elena and I spoke for a while then I finally convinced her to go downstairs and see if Edward's okay.

"Is he okay?" I asked Damon.

"Yeah, he's in the basement, I knocked him out pretty hard." He gave me a smile. I gave him a frown. If only I could punch him and not break my whole arm off.

I went downstairs with Damon and Elena. They let me go into the cellar alone to speak with Edward.

I slowly walked up to the cellar window, Edward wasn't in there. I looked around to check.

I was just about to go and tell them he wasn't there when Edward popped up at the window and growled in my face.

I jumped back, startled and fell on my butt.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It okay, are you alright?"

"Yes, this if crazy, how did that guy do that? He's not a vampire."

"Long story short, there are two types of vampires, cold ones, and the usual vampires. Their stronger than you Edward, so don't go picking a fight."

"Bella, I'm stronger they just caught me off guard. I think I can break out of these bars."

"They can hear you, be more quiet."

Edward felt the bars and tried but it didn't work. Then he pushed on the door and it slid open.

"They didn't lock it?" I asked.

"I guess not," Edward said as he began to walked out of the cellar. When he got to the threshold he was pushed back.

"What the hell?"

He put his hand in the doorway and it was stopped, like there was invisible wall there.

"Why can't you get out?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's like there's a force pushing me back."

And on that note, Damon came in and gave us a very smug look.

"Ha," he gloated.

"What is this, Damon?" I said getting really annoyed with him.

"It's compulsion, Bella, your Edward here isn't strong enough to resist being compelled," he sneered.

"Shut up."

A Week Later

They still haven't let Edward go. That compulsion thing is crazy, he can't get out no matter what he does.

Even though I'm very mad they won't let him leave, I've started to hang out there a lot.

Elena and I have become really close friends and Bonnie, she's so cool, we're like best friends now.

I told Stefan and Elena that I had to go to my appointment so they let Edward out (under compulsion to come back) to take me.

They had me drink blood. What kind of town is this!? Humans don't drink blood!

Although completely disgusting, I'm starting to feel better. With any luck, I'll be better by next week, we won't know until then.

I've even starting to like Damon more. He is still asshole, but he's a funny asshole.

Elena and I are sitting in the living room. She convinced me to show her my diary. She's been reading it by biting her nails.

"You a really good writer," she told me.

"Thanks," I heard a noise, "You hear that?"

"What?" We got up and walked over to the window.

Something zipped through the air.

"Klaus!" Yelled Elena.

"Whose Klaus?"

"He's an original and he's also a hybrid. Stefan! Come quick!"

Stefan came running into the room, he put his journal down and joined us in looking out the window.

"Is he out there?" I asked.

"Yes," he began, "Follow me."

We followed him into the hall, about to run upstairs we met Klaus at the door.

His lips were red with blood, hair a orange brown, and he wore a dark blue t-shirt and very fitting jeans.

"Hello, Elena, Stefan, long time no see."

"What do you want, Klaus?" Said Elena bravely.

"Let me think, You." He said. I assumed he couldn't come in because he just stood outside.

"Who is this new face?"

He was talking about me.

Those creepy eyes gazed at me.

"That's Bella, leave Klaus," ordered Stefan.

"No, I don't think I want to. Stefan your going to invite me into your house, now."

This was the first time I've ever witnessed compulsion.

It looked like it hurt. Stefan was resisting.

"No!" He yelled.

"I said, invite me into your house right now, Stefan," he said.

"Would you-" he tried to hold it in, "like to come in?"

"No, Stefan!" Yelled Elena.

"Delighted," said Klaus graciously.

Klaus stepped through the threshold and into the house.

"Now that I'm in-" Klaus grabbed Stefan by the neck and lifted him into the air.

In less than three seconds Stefan was sent into the air and through the window.

As he went over to Stefan, Elena and I ran upstairs to go get Damon.

"Damon! Damon, where are you!" Elena barged into his room, he wasn't there.

We went back downstairs to find he was already in the fight. Damon punched Klaus in the face which only made him angrier.

Klaus picked him up and through him at the wall. Elena and I screamed then tried to run but Klaus caught up with us and grabbed Elena's face.

"Hello, Love."

She struggled to get up but was stuck under his grasp.

I couldn't just watch her die like this. I ran over and jumped on Klaus' back. I knew this was a suicide mission but it's Elena.

I began hitting him with my fists. He grabbed my hand and flipped me over onto my back.

He got on top of me and his face changed. It was like nothing I've ever seen before, his teeth changed, vains popped out, and his eyes went black.

I screamed for somebody's help but Elena was knocked out on the floor.

Just before he stuck his teeth in my neck, Damon came to save me. He pushed Klaus off of me and received a stake in the cheek and one in his chest.

His mouth wide open, he was speechless with pain.

Finally, Stefan came back and stalled Klaus while we got away. We pulled Damon's hands around are necks and got him into the car. He was a bloody mess.

Soon, as we drove away from the Salvatore mansion, Stefan caught up with us. I let him in the car.

"I lost him, he won't be following us," Stefan reassured.

"We've got to get him somewhere, Stefan, he needs blood," said Elena. Stefan nodded.

Stefan took the wheel from me and he drove us to Caroline's house.

The more we moved him the more he bled out. He couldn't begin healing until he had blood.

"Caroline, quick, get him some blood!" Said Stefan.

I helped Stefan and Elena carry Damon onto Caroline's couch. She rushed downstairs and came back up with several blood bags.

They mustn't got them from the hospital.

Damon drank them dry and his face and chest began healing. Klaus just missed his heart.

I don't know what I would've done if he had died.

Damon's face and chest healed completely but Elena convinced him to stay there just in case everything isn't finished healing.

When everyone was out of the room, I sat there with him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life, that was very nice of you."

"Ugh, don't remind me," he said, taking another sip of the blood.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why do you pretend you don't care?'

"I don't."

"Yes you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have saved my life back there."

He shrugged.

"May'be I'm wrong but then why did you save me?"

"And tell me the truth, no lies."

He looked at his cup for a second, thinking.

"Well, sometimes I do things, for people I love."


	6. I'm Free to Love You

**In the reviews someone asked if they were going to kill Edward. Do you think they should? **

**Review!**

Bella P.O.V

I sat there, next to Damon, blushing my face out. My throat burned.

He loves me? Why does everyone have to love me? Mike. Eric. Jacob. Edward. Now Damon.

I'm not going to say I don't love him back. No I won't say that, I love Edward.

Do I?

Do I love him more? Damon this past week has been, I don't know, special to me. But is he more special than Edward?

These question were getting to my head so I raced up the stairs and into the guest room where I found Elena.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I paced around the room, stressed. I realized the only way for me to feel better was if I told her everything.

Taking in a deep breath I said, "Elena, I think I love Damon," I finally choked out.

She just sat there, her mouth slightly opened, her hands in her lap.

Please say something I begged in my mind.

"I- Um, okay."

I stopped pacing and sat next to her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Bella, your a fantastic person," she told me.

"Then why do I always do this? Why am I always making a problem?"

She scooted over to face me and took my hands.

"If you want Damon, have him, just don't go behind Edward's back. Explain to him what happened and try to end it on a good note."

I nodded and looked at the floor, not sure if I should follow her advice. Edward asked me to be his wife, and I said yes.

He'll never forgive me for this.

"Hey, Bella, it's the right thing to do. It's better to be happy then to live your life out with someone you don't want."

That is true. But how would I break it down to Edward?

"Your right! I will! Next week."

"No way," Elena started, "do it today, don't wait, it'll only hurt him more."

I bit my lip, desperately wanting the day to pass.

"Okay."

She gave me an approving nod.

"I'll do it now to get it over with."

"You want me to come?" She asked supportively.

"No thanks, but I'm going to ask Stefan to come. Klaus probably isn't there anymore but I'm not taking any chances."

It took about ten minutes to get back to the Salvatore mansion.

I didn't tell Stefan about the business I had here, I was to afraid. I told him I was getting a few clothes.

Stefan unlocked the door.

When he went outside to watch for Klaus (after checking the house), I ran into the basement to find Edward sitting on the floor.

"Edward." I said nervously.

"Bella?! Bella are you alright, I heard screaming?"

"I'm fine, Edward, it was just a fight with another vampire. Damon saved me."

"That skunk bag? What is with his twisted mind?"

I was a little offended. I love that twisted mind.

I sighed.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

He looked at me, scared about what I was about to say.

"I'm in l-love with-Damon," I choked out for the second time today.

I could see hurt flicker through Edward's eyes.

This is exactly why I was afraid to tell him.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you," I pleaded, asking for his forgiveness though I don't deserve it.

"It's okay, Bella," he told me but I could tell it wasn't okay. Leaving Edward for another man.

When he asked to marry me he told me how he wasn't happy until he finally found his true love, me.

"I deserve this. I haven't been good to you, Bella, you deserve someone better than me."

"No, Edward! Your wonderful. You'll find your perfect match one day and you'll be as happy as can be."

We talked for a little while until I told him I had to go. I told him how I was happy around Damon he told me how he was glad I was happy.

We've decided to just be friends although we both new that wouldn't happen.

He took it pretty well, but he's probably holding it in, I know I wouldn't have, I mean I didn't when he left me.

Stefan drove me back to Caroline's. Her place was the new safe house.

I ran up the stairs. So excited that I was free to be with Damon.

Opening the door I saw Damon. So beautiful with his luscious, black hair.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

**Hope you like it! All update soon!**


	7. A Surprise Visitor

**Drama! Hope you like! Review Please!**

Bella P.O.V **  
**

This kiss were sharing, it feels so right. I feel so safe and at home with him.

I've never felt this way with Edward or Jacob for that matter.

His warm lips pressed against mine in a rough manner. This wasn't any ordinary kiss, this was a kiss of electricity.

He held me tight until I broke the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said back to me.

We continued our kiss. I think I'm going to stay in Mystic Falls. Live in the Salvatore mansion if that's okay with Damon and Stefan.

-Tomorrow-

Today I began writing things in my diary that are real.

I wrote fake passages in my diary so Elena would be happy but now I feel like I want to use it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Damon so much._

_I want to be with him every second of the day. Life without him sounds unbearable. _

_Though I love Damon, Edward still echoes in my mind. They left him in that cage. Alone._

_What if Klaus comes back?! _

_What if he kills Edward. Or he compels him to do something horrible._

_I'll have to talk to Damon about letting Edward go. He's not going to agree right away but I have to try. It's Edward at stake here._

_Did they really forget him?_

_Elena hasn't spoken to me since Damon and I became a pair. Is she getting jealous? _

_She gave me the eye at dinner yesterday. _

_I get my cancer test results tomorrow. Dr. Fell was very nice but I heard she broke up with Alaric for some stupid reason. _

_I hope the results come out okay. _

I closed and locked my diary then stashed it under my mattress. There was a sound, a creak in the floor.

I was sitting on the washer in the basement.

I came down here to wash my clothes but the quiet was so irresistible that I thought it was the perfect time to wrote an entry.

There was the sound again. I jumped off the washer and onto the concrete.

"K-Klaus?" I called out. Although I asked for him, I don't know what I would do if he was really there.

Fear shivered through me.

Out of know where, I was picked up off my feet and into the air.

"Damon, that wasn't funny," I said angrily.

He laughed, "Don't be such a scaredy-cat."

"I wasn't scared, you just, popped out at me," I said.

He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you. You can count on that."

I stared into those beauteous eyes.

"Now come on," he began, "We have places to be."

"Where are we going?"

"Founders' party, another announcement from Carol I presume," he said, clearly founders' parties were not his thing.

"Okay, you should wear that shirt I like, it always makes you look sexier than you already are, if that's even possible."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said. I giggled.

Then, he carried me up the stairs, bridal style.

Damon and I drove to the founders' party.

We were going to drive along with Elena and Stefan but Elena made up some dumb excuse not to let us come with.

Why is she jealous anyway? She's the one who told me to be with who I want, and that's Damon.

You know, I don't care, Elena will have to just suck it up and deal with what is.

I stepped out of the car. The founders' party looked kind of fun but too big for my taste.

There was a wide selection of foods and drinks. Very nice musical entertainment. And a stage for which Carol will probably be giving out her speech.

Damon and I waited for Elena and Stefan before actually attending the party.

When the Porsche pulled up, I knew it was Stefan.

Elena and Stefan came out of the car.

I went up to Elena and said, "Are the parties always so loud?"

She just stood there in her royal blue, silky dress and said, "Sure, fine, whatever."

This was just getting annoying.

After I saw that Damon and Stefan went to go get food, I said, "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been acting jealous since Damon and I got together. Your the one who told me it was okay," I explained to her.

She locked then opened her lips, "I'm not having this conversation right now." Picking up her jacket from of the hood of Stefan's car she walked away.

Who does she think she is?

Walking away like a child throwing a tantrum.

What happened to Elena? We used to be friends but now she's acting like a jealous brat.

I couldn't find Damon and Stefan so I went to go get food.

Scooping mash potatoes on my plate I noticed a friend.

"Bonnie, hi," I said hugging her.

"Hey, Bella," she said hugging me back. I pulled away to ask her, "Where have you been?" In a friend-ish tone.

"Oh, out of town, I spent most of my time at the library. Spells and stuff."

"Cool, anything about Klaus?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really, only what happened in the past. I am hoping to find some spell to bind him since killing him is no longer an option."

I gave her a half smile.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," I said knowing full well that may never happen.

"Can you help me find Damon and Stefan, I can't find them anywhere."

"Sure, follow me."

I walked behind Bonnie through a crowd and she climbed on top of a dumpster.

"What're you doing?" I asked, puzzled by why she was standing there.

"I'll be able to see them from here." She put one hand of her eyes to block the sun as she scanned the crowd.

I was about to join her up the when I discovered something.

In a dark ally by the refreshments table I spotted them.

Damon lips pressed against Elena's.

My mouth hung open with pure shock.

Elena's arms were rapped around Damon's neck.

I was hurt. This man I loved was kissing Elena. My friend.

"How could you?" I asked disgusted. Damon's head turned to look at me but Elena turned it back to press her lips on him once more.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran away with Damon calling after me.

Damon's P.O.V

I went into an ally to drink a pack of blood. Leaning my back on the brick wall I saw Elena coming towards me.

"Can I help-" But she cut me of when she kissed me. Rapping her arms around me I didn't know what to do.

This was too confusing. What happened to her thinking I was a dick. What changed?

When I was about to peel her off me Bella looked in our direction.

She asked, "How could you?"

I took my face away from Elena's but she pulled it back. I felt so weak.

I pushed Elena away.

"Bella!"

She ran away not looking back. I could see the tears falling on the ground as she went.

Elena grabbed my face and tried to kiss me again.

"No, Elena, get off. What's wrong with you!?"

She let her arms fall by her sides.

"What's wrong with you? You said you loved me, what's the problem?"

"You don't get it! I love Bella, not you, Elena! We're not together, we were never together and never will be."

I jogged furiously away from the B**chty Elena.

As soon as I got far away from the crowd I ran after Bella.

Bella P.O.V

I sat in the corner of the guest room and cried.

I devoted my life to Damon, broke up with Edward for him and he kissed Elena a few days after we got together.

Why does my life have to be like this?

Why does everything hate me?

I heard the door open.

"Bella!" Someone called. It was Damon.

I pushed my self further into the shadows.

I jumped up when Damon came running into the room. He was even faster than Edward.

I turned my head away to wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"No, I don't want to here it," I said sniffling.

He came up and sat next to me.

"Bella, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her. It was nothing. It was more like she kissed me and just before I pushed her off you came and saw."

I turned to look at him.

His face was sincere and trustworthy.

"You promise?"

He put one hand up.

"I promise, Bella, I would never hurt you."

I wiped my tears one last time then gave him a smile.

He smiled back.

"I love you," he told me as I was hugged.

"I love you, too." And I meant every single word of it. I love him.

I got to my feet, still warmed by his soft embrace, closed my eyes, and laid my head on his shoulder.

As I hugged him tighter I felt his lips against mine.

He and I. We're meant to be.

We were always meant to be.

I know his life is tough and if I stay here my life will be tough as well.

But I just don't care.

We have to be toge-

The doorbell rang.

Our lips parted which made me frown.

"Who's that?"

"Don't no, probably Caroline or Bonnie, let's check it out," he said as he took my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

We walked through the hall up to the door.

He grabbed the doorknob and swung it open.

"Jacob?"

**I hope you liked the chapter! I'll update soon. **

**-Mishoemadison**


End file.
